It is found that dual-seat strollers or baby carriages are known which have foldable frames of various configurations that are capable of being folded into a smaller size for easy carrying. However, only the rear seat of the such strollers can be lowered to enable the baby to lie down therein, hence making it unsuitable for use with two babies.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dual-seat stroller which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.